Rosario Vampire, a Different step
by flaming hunter
Summary: What would happen if Moka didn't go to Yokai academy, for the first year.? Instead she went somewhere else. What would happen.?


What would happen if Moka didn't go to Yokai academy, for the first year.? Instead she went somewhere else. What would happen.?

Alarm clock ] [My name is Jose, and today is my first day of High School and, [ looks at the clock]

''Oh shit. I'm late.'' ''I need to take a bath, fuck that i'm an hour late. Good thing I got my close ready yesterday.''

[ Okay, we just moved back from Japan, my dad was working there for a while, to be honest with you I use to be all Mr. Follow the rules, get ready, be prepared, and all that. The thing is I seriously got tired of hearing that everything I did was getting me no where. I guess you can say I burned out. ]

[ Anyway the one thing I regret from back then, well you see there was this girl named Moka, she was in my Home Room, and she got picked on a lot, and I mean a lot. You get where this is going I didn't do anything to help her, I wish I could apologizes to her. But man that girl was weird, she would say she was a vampire. ]

[ Well here goes, an hour late miss the entrance ceremony, and I've been marked absent. All things considered I'm okay. ]

'' Okay, home Room, check, Gym\ Office work, check, Math, check, next up lunch, that's today's schedule.'' [Pause... A lone figure walking down the hall.] '' No way pink hair, sad, shy eyes, doesn't talk to anyone . Moka.?''

One way to find out.''

''Moka wait up!'' she flinches, but still stopped]

''Yes do I know you?'' she said.

'' Wow that hurts. We went to Middle School together. [silence ] Its me Jose you know the one Mexican in the who class.'' I said.

''I'm sorry but you look so different.'' she said.

'' Yeah, I know. Listen do you have time. I wanted to tell you something. You know what screw it, I'm sorry for back then. You were being picked on, and I didn't try to help you. Sorry.'' I said.

[With a shocked expression] ''No, it's okay, you don't have to worry, but thank you for worry, but me.'' she said

''Listen I'm going to lunch wanna, come with?'' I said

''Sure, okay. I have lunch this period.'' she said

''Okay, no tables. Wanna eat on the roof?'' I asked

''Isn't the ruff of limits?,and don't we need a key, for the door?'' she asked

''One tell that to the Cheerleaders, I saw them come up here with the Football team earlier. Two Office worker I've got keys to everything. I said

[On the Roof] ''So what are you doing here anyways? I mean in this country.'' I asked

''You see the bullying, became so unbearable that I had to move.'' she said

''Let me get this straight, you moved to another country because some kids were bullying you.'' [Exhales] Are you insane? Who does that? I asked.

''But everyone there was so cruel. They made fun of me, called me names, and threw things at me.''she said, while trying to hold back tears.

''Moka you told everyone you were a vampire, and kept that up. I mean who does that?'' I asked

''But I am a vampire, a real one.'' she said

''First of all you don't even look like a vampire, you walk in the day, and your well you. Listen I wright a lot of fan fiction, but even I know when to stop.'' I said

''But its true, if someone takes of this Rosary I become a true vampire.'' she said

''So, all I have to do is take of the Rosary.'' I asked [to be perfectly honest it seemed like a good idea at the time, I stretched out my hand, and pulled at the Rosary,click] ''See nothing happened, oh shit please tell me i'm hie.'' I said.

The air felt heavy, thick somehow giving the impression that I was bathed in syrup. Those red eyes, long silver hair, and curves that would not stop. As I stared at her speechless all I could think was. _How the hell did no one notice their was a fucking red Full Moon so close to Earth, in broad daylight._

Slightly hesitating I asked'' Moka is that'' I stopped when she looked at me. Those read eyes that seemed to stare straight in to your soul.

She smiled ''Well did you get your fill? Now that you looked at me, am I still a figure of her imagination?'' she said while smiling, somehow giving the impression of a predator staking her prey. ''Tell me how does it feel, how does it feel being the first person to see me in such a long time?''

... I couldn't answer, how could I? Right before my eyes the world I knew was shattered by the most beautiful and terrifying woman I had ever met. She just looked at me before frowning.

''Don't tell me I already broke you. Pathetic''

The last thing I remember before passing out, was seeing those long legs of hers coming straight at my face. All that happened yesterday, when I came to she was gone, school was over, and I missed two more classes.

 _What do you do when you know that a girl in your school is a vampire?_ **Is it murder if you stake her?** and worst of all is she mad at me.

With those questions and several others I made my way to school, naturally I only noticed I was wearing yesterdays clothes after I got to class. No wonder everybody was looking at me in a wired way. _To be honest with you guys, I really didn't care, the hole day passed by quickly to me._

 _As soon as I go home, I knew something was wrong._ When you see your mom having caffe with a girl you just found out was a vampire you tend to freak out. Seeing said girl smiling so naturally, calms you down rather quickly. But the moment said girl throws herself at you, when she sees you, in front of your Mom. You know your screwed.

Why? because then and only then will you see your dad, your uncle and several other family members that were supposed to help you unpack, look at you as if they were saying _is this your future wife_.

Little did I know that that clingy girl would save my life several times that year, and that I had somehow entered a world that there was no way out of, even if you died.


End file.
